All is not well
by Dazzling Light
Summary: Uchiha family was living happily until one day, Sakura Uchiha attempted to murder herself unknowingly. Sasuke sets out on a journey to find some cure for her beloved wife, this is a story in which Sasuke and Sakura travel together in hopes of finding cure. In which the pink medic is diagnosed of a disorder. Find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction : All is not well

Chapter 1:- Experience

A/N: Takes place after war, im borrowing my friends account.

Disclaimer:- I do not own Naruto

XXXX

Am I all alone? all I feel is cold, anxious, and I feel scared...for some reason. I'm shaking within a pitch black world.

Then I feel someone's voice in the distance, and it seems to be getting closer and closer...as the seconds pass away.

'Just a little longer...allow me to be here.'

"Sakura? Sakura?! wake up! damn it!."

But I don't want to, for some reason I want to be here.

I snap back to consciousness blankly, then I'm aware of the terrible cold around me. When my eyes bring world into focus, the first thing I can see is the worried face of Sasuke Uchiha.

He is looking at me with a concerned expression. My wet clothes are clinging to my body Iike a second skin . I get up to take a look around myself and see that I'm lying on the ground, a seemingly deep lake few feet away from me.

I hear him calling my name, over and over again.

"Sa-suke?".

"Sakura?! are you alright? look at me! ".

I force my emerald orbs to look into his eyes. Where am I? Where is Sarada? Just when I was about to calm down vicious anxiety attacks me. I grip Sasuke's arm strongly.

I look briefly into his eyes, looking for some answers.

"Sasu-ke? " I whispered.

"Sakura it's alright we'll get you out of here! don't worry you'll be fine. " He spoke trying to act confident and sure, but the way he made his expression, I knew it won't be all that easy.

" Sarada? where is o-ur daughter? " I say stammering.

" I'll tell you later for now let's just go . Can you walk? " He spoke. " I think so."

I stand with his support as I keep the grip tight on his remaining arm.

XXXX

" We are there! almost " The Uchiha prodigy assured me, and to be completely honest his voice is the one the soothes me, comforts me the most.

For some reason I feel drained out. I can't even walk properly without limping. It is only a matter of time before I fall.

The black haired man looks at me for a brief moment before walking few steps ahead of me, he crouches down with his back facing me.

Looking at his broad back, I find myself steping towards him slowly. I get on his back with no resistance. His back is warm and nice. I remember now... half of it. I still don't understand why was I wet? did I try suciding again? that's what I probably did.

XXXX

It happend two months ago, I was alone at home while Sarada was sleeping in her room where I tucked her in.

I felt pressure against my chest, I placed my hand on the kitchen counter for support while my other hand was trying to ease the pain.

"Ah! " I yelped out loud. I grabbed a glass full of water and gulped sip by sip . I felt like someone was shoving needles in my heart.

" Mama? are you alright? " I heard the voice of my child , the future of the Uchiha clan.

" No-thing is wrong sweet hea-rt, why are you awake go to sleep now. " I forced a smile on my face, Sarada's expression was full of worry.

" Are you not going to sleep mama? "

" Oh yes, just a min honey " I breathed out the last words.

' No, this won't work I'm only making my daughter worried. Maybe I'll let her sleep in my bedroom tonight '

" Go to mama's room, I'll be there in few min " I walked towards the cabinet of the pitched and took out a pain killer.

' Ah ' I feel weird, Sasuke isn't going to come back before next week. Maybe I'm stressing out to much.

I headed towards our room, turning off all the lights.

I got in the bed and kissed Sarada on the forehead.

" Good night baby " I snuggled closer to her.

XXXX

Sarada Pov: -

The instant I saw my mothers impression, I certainly knew something was up, uncle Sai taught me the difference between my mothers fake smile and my mothers pure smile.

I thought she was just missing daddy, I'm aware that she cries sometimes during night, aunty Ino told me a secret... a very special one.

When mama got in the bed with me she whispered something, that was not left unheard by me.

I couldn't sleep and not even one hour had passed by when I felt my mom moving violently on the bed. I stayed perfectly still, waiting for this to be over soon and to my surprise it did, few seconds after.

I felt her getting up. And I felt sudden tightness in my heart. I wore my glasses and called out to her.

" Mama ? where are yo-"

She was already out of the room, I sat there waiting for her to come back but few min after, when she didn't, I went after her-downstairs.

The lights of the kitchen were turned on, I walked down slowly not making any sound.

I peeked from a side and saw that my mother, my pink haired mother, the best medic I know, was standing there her eyes unfocused, sharp kunai in her hands.

I wasn't stupid, I knew where this was going, I was her daughter after all. I screamed, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Those moments were the longest I experienced in my whole life.. I felt like I would be late...I felt terrified.

" PAAPAAA! "

The door slammed open, and my father like a lightning bolt, in a flash second was standing before my mother, the kunai already slapped from her hand , was now lying on the floor.

" You! " His angered voice made me flinch with fear even though it was not directed towards me.

.

.

.

.

.

Papa?

XXXX

A/N: - Yep Sakura is I'm deep trouble...

please let me know how much you liked it, and also tell me if someone is going ooc. I would appreciate reviews.

If I get reviews I'll definitely continue this


	2. Chapter 2

Her emerald eyes opened wider than I have seen lately, her hands were shivering. She looked at me mumbling something to herself.

" Sasu-ke? " she whispered slowly, she tried placing her hand on my cheek but I pulled away.

' What the hell ? '

The pink medic gave me a saddened look, and forced her eyes down in shame.

" You. " I moved forward

" What do you think you were doing? " I hated the fact that my voice was raised, but when Sarada screamed, I couldn't think straight.

" I-I do-don-don't kn-ow "

She looked at me with teary eyes.

" Sarada, go to your room " I motioned her to go and, she did, nodding her head a few times more than necessary.

When I turned to face her face once more, she was holding her head and grabbing her hair roughly, constantly mumbling to herself.

"I do-nt kn-ow ! " suddenly her voice raised at me and she pushed me away. And sat on the kitchen floor.

' shit! this is bad '

I sat down too, kicking my shoes off, and tried calming her down, I started of by pulling her hands from her hair, and then some words...

" Hey, look at me, Sakura calm down, I'm sorry for raising voice at you "

I pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her forehead.

In about a minute or so, she calmed her self. Sakura's finger-tips ran smoothly in my hair.

" Lets go to bed alright? I'll carry you. " I didn't wait for her reply before sweeping her off her feet.

I carried her to our room, and allowed her to fall on our bed roughly.

She was looking at me with pure innocent eyes...

I noticed that she was wearing very... how do I put this..less clothing.. I couldn't help but look.

She just gave me a smirk, and I realized that I was looking like a gawking fool, so I forced my gaze downward.

" I'll be back after seeing Sarada. Do you want water?"

She nodded her head, and I departed the room.

XXXX

Few minutes after meeting Sarada, and tucking her to bed, explaining everything to her. I came to our room to find Sakura sitting there, where I left her, her eyes unfocused.

I hurried to her side, and gave her the glass of water. The pink medic noticed my presence when I stood there, in front of her. She took the glass and set it to the side table.

I raised my eyebrow but she just grinned at me.. Foolish little girl..

I stripped down to nothing... but my boxers and turned off the lights, jumping onto bed..rolling to her side and pulling her small form close to my chest.

" I'm sorry "

" Hn. Its okay. "

XXXX

Sakura Pov: -

I opened my eyes slowly, and I felt someone's arms around my body. I wanted to get up, however I'm unable to recall what actually happened that night, I remember how Sasuke was glaring at me with anger.

I stayed still enjoying the feeling, but soon Sasuke's obsidian eyes also fluttered open...

" Good morning. " I greeted him pulling him closer to me.

" Hn. " Without saying anything he unwrapped his arms around myself, got up.

" I'm hungry since last night, please make some breakfast. " He didn't wait for my response and just went out of the room, leaving me in pure confusion.

XXXX

Normal Pov :-

" Sarada! breakfast is ready! " The pink medic yelled while flipping the pancakes.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch reading ' Konoha's Daily. '

The Uchiha princess walked downstairs, a large grin on her face.

" Papa! you're home! " She jumped into his arms and hugged the living lights out of him.

" Boruto-kun will be here in 10 min approximately, are you ready? " Sakura said from the kitchen.

" Boruto? " Sasuke asked and continued, his brows knitted together " Why him? "

" Papa did you not know? he's in my team. " When his daughter finished her sentences he let out a 'oh'.

* Ding Dong*

" Bor-ruto is here! I'm going. " Sarada blushed madly, which was not left unnoticed by her papa.

" You wait here! " Sasuke said getting up in attempt to stop her daughter from going with the dobe's son but unfortunately she was already out of the door.

" Sakura! " Sasuke called out to her but she didn't answer, so he entered the kitchen, finding her washing the dishes from last night.

" Yes darling? " The pinkette asked teasingly.

" Why was she blushing? " He asked hugging her from behind, sniffling her scent. The pink medic did nothing but turn around to face her husbands confused face.

" Are you feeling... I don't know protective? " She hugged me and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek.

Sasuke kissed her lightly on the lips, and she responded my deepening the kiss, few seconds we're passed by when she stopped moving.

Sasuke looked at her with fear and called her name over and over again but to no avail.

.

.

.

.

She fainted then and there.

XXXX

" Say aaaaah. " Tsunade told Sakura gesturing her to open her mouth, she did. After few seconds, Tsunade placed the torch back onto the table and looked at Sasuke before saying.

" Look Uchiha, I'm only gonna say this once so you might wanna bead this. "

" Tsunade-sama I'm alright really. " The pinkette tried to convice the blonde that she was fine.

" No Sakura . " Sasuke pulled her closer to him and gestured Tsunade to continue.

" Alright but don't be too shocked. "

At this both nodded their heads. Tsunade let out a huge sigh before explaining what was going on with Sakura.

" She has a disorder. "

.

.

.

.

" Wha-" Sasuke began to say but Tsunade cut him off.

" I'll explain. " She rubbed her forehead and continued " Somnambulism or noctabulism also known as a sleeping disorder. Sleepwalkers arise from the slow wave sleep stage in a state of low consciousness and perform activities that are usually performed in the state of full consciousness. The- "

Tsunade wasn't even finished but she couldn't help ask.

" Uchiha are you OK? do you want to know more? "

Sasuke suddenly, as if plucked by some unknown force, found his body suspended in air. Moreover her detached tone caught him off guard robbing him of all his words.

Sakura looked at him not knowing what to do, or what to say. She too remained still.

" I- please continue. " Sasuke replied trying his best to act natural but what he was feeling right now was natural.

" These activities can be as benign or plain as sitting up in bed, walking to bathroom, and cleaning or as hazardous as cooking,driving, violent gestures, grabbing at hallucinated objects or even... homicide. " She finished taking the brief look at their expressions... one word passed her mind...Fear.

XXXX

A/N: -

XXXX

A/N: - No guys this is not the ending so make sure to review. And I apologize for Sasuke's behavior, he was scared to death. And I wanted to ask if he was a little OOC in this chapy ?

Sorry for the length of the chapter.. I wanted to put some romance.

Thank you.

I THINK SASUKE IS GOING OOC. Reviews appreciated


End file.
